


Wedding Bell Confessional

by artgirl130



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Wedding, ezria wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artgirl130/pseuds/artgirl130
Summary: Toby and the reader have been best friends their entire lives, it just takes a wedding for them to realise that they want to be more.
Relationships: Toby Cavanaugh/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Wedding Bell Confessional

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> Let me know what you think. I'm also posting this to my Tumblr (same username).

(Y/N) stared at herself in the mirror for a second before smoothing out the skirt of her dress. Happy with how it looked she picked up her lipstick and applied it, her mind wandering to the man on his way to pick her up.

Toby Cavanaugh.

The two had known each other for years, growing up two houses apart. They had been by each others sides throughout the whole Ali situation. Best friends. Neither of them had considered dating each other until college, they couldn’t. He was with Spencer. Then he wasn’t and they had fallen into bed together after a Halloween party. When they had woken neither of them had wanted to risk their friendship over a drunken hook-up. Three weeks later he’d met Yvonne. (Y/N) had comforted him after her death, her heart breaking a little more every time he cried.

Then it was over. The whole A thing. It was finally over. All of the running and hiding and lying was finally over so it was fitting that Aria and Ezra had wanted to celebrate by tying the knot. Toby had offered to take her to the church, mentioning that he needed to talk to her. (Y/N) wondered what he wanted to talk to her about. Maybe it was something to do with his dad. Or maybe… She shook the thought from her head, putting the tube back down on the counter and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. He was probably getting back with Spencer.

A knock on the door pulled (Y/N) out of her thoughts. Picking up her clutch she checked that her phone and keys were inside before answering the door. On the other side stood Toby in a black suit, the top button of his shirt undone. His eyes scanned over her body, mouth dropping open at the sight of her. “You look stunning.”  
(Y/N) flushed, glancing down at her shoes, a small smile pulling at her lips. “Thanks. You don’t look too bad yourself.”  
“Ready to go?”  
“Yeah, Aria will kill us if we’re late.”

\--

The ceremony was beautiful and (Y/N) was thrilled that Aria and Ezra had finally managed to tie the knot after everything that had happened to them. After the wedding everyone had made their way to The Radley for the reception, fully intent on getting wasted to celebrate the happy couple. (Y/N) however was trying to locate Toby. They hadn’t spoken on the drive to the church and Aria had needed her when they got there so she didn’t get another chance once they were there.

Spotting him sat at the bar, (Y/N) made her way over, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Hey.”  
“Hey.” Toby smiled at her as she took a seat.  
“How come you’re all by your lonesome? Where’s Spencer?”  
“Over there with Marco.” (Y/N) followed his line of sight to where the brunette was talking to the police detective, her body language clearly flirty.  
“Doesn’t that bother you?” she asked, gaze shifting back to Toby.  
“Doesn’t what bother me?”  
“Your girlfriend flirting with Marco.”  
“Girlfriend?” Toby tilted his head in confusion. “Oh no, Spencer and I aren’t together.”  
“Oh.” (Y/N) said softly. “I thought that you guys got back together after the whole Alex thing, you know?”  
Toby shook his head, a laugh slipping out of his lips. “No, we’re not. I like someone else.” He stated, blue eyes fixed on her (E/C) ones.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
Toby slid his hand over hers slowly, “Is this ok?”  
(Y/N) laced her fingers through his, “This is perfect.”


End file.
